


During The Academy

by fiveysbrokenstar



Series: Fic Dump/Early Fics [13]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, academy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveysbrokenstar/pseuds/fiveysbrokenstar





	1. Chapter 1

Koschei was in his first year of the academy as was his best friend Theta Lungbarrow. The two troublemakers - as they were deemed - were instant friends and sometimes during the first few weeks, Koschei would crawl into Theta's bed and curl up. Theta was incredibly brave for an eight year old boy, so he never had nightmares. He didn't allow his bravery to get in the way of how much he truly cared for those around him, Koschei included. 

It was late at night when Koschei woke with a tiny scream. This woke Theta and he glanced over at his best friend. 

'Bad dreams again, Ko?' he mumbled. 

Koschei nodded, whinking softly. Theta scooted over in his bed as much as he could. 

'C'mere,' he whispered. 

Koschei crawled out of bed, his night robes falling around his ankles as he padded to Theta's bed. 

'Are you sure,' Koschei mumbled.

Theta smiled and nodded. 

'Of course, Ko.' 

Koschei crawled into bed and laid down beside him. Theta comforted him until he fell asleep, not wanting to see him scared.


	2. Chapter 2

Theta smiled when he woke at 5AM sharp and saw Koschei curled up to him. He yawned softly and stretched slightly. Koschei woke up, shifting slightly closer to the other boy, trying to stay asleep. Theta sat up and sighed softly. 

'C'mon Ko, wake up.'

'Do I have to?' Koschei mumbled softly. 

'Please Ko.'

Koschei mumbled something before sitting up, dark eyes glancing around the room. Theta smiled softly and got up, getting his robes and changing, unable to fasten the collar, so he helped Koschei change, each fastening the collar for the other. Theta gave him a small smile. 

'Have nightmares?' He asked softly.

'Yeah,' Koschei answered quietly.

Theta ruffled the other boy's hair. 

'I did promise I wouldn't be angry if you crawled into bed with me,' Theta smiled. 

The headteacher steppped into the room and sighed at the two boys.

'No class, you two follow me.' The man all but growled. 

Koschei shot a scared glance over at Theta. In turn Theta grabbed Koschei's hand and squeezed it lightly. Koschei sighed and shifted slightly closer as Theta kept a hold of his hand. 

After a while of walking, they were forced to kneel before the untempered schism. Koschei stared in while Theta ran off and hid behind a nearby tree. A shrill scream was heard as the headteacher left. Theta ran to Koschei's side, seeing him seizing violently. 

'Ko... wake up, please...' 

Koschei continued to shake violently. Theta petted his hair until the other boy stopped shaking. 

'Ko, it's alright,' he whispered. 

Koschei whimpered softly. Theta carried him to the place where he had set up camp. Koschei woke several hours later, whimpering as he heard drums. Theta looked over to him, Koschei curled against him carefully. Theta held him close, trying to soothe him. 

'It's okay, Ko,' he whispered. 

Koschei whimpered, shaking slightly as Theta rocked him gently. Koschei didn't want to admit anything, but he was scared. 

' 'm tired, Thet.' 

Theta carded a hand through the boy's dark hair. 

'Go to sleep, Ko. I'm going nowhere.' 

Koschei fell asleep several minutes later. 

____________________________________________________

The next morning, Theta woke up and noticed Koschei curled against him, head resting on the centre of his chest. He didn't mind, allowing him to sleep for the moment. Koschei woke up several moments later, shifting slightly. Theta smiled a bit and carded a hand through the other boy's hair, smiling softly to see the boy seemed okay. 

'I hear drums, Theta,' he whispered. 

Theta sighed softly.

'I'll be right here,' Theta whispered.


End file.
